


Get Down on Your Knees and Tell Me You Love Me

by FayeHunter



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, NSFW, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, listen i saw ashton drumming and lost my mind over his arms and now so can luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: In retrospect, agreeing to go to a club with Ashton “King of the Party” Irwin has to be Luke’s first mistake.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Get Down on Your Knees and Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) sent me a prompt for ""I dont need you, really" with lashton." Yesterday these two [lovely](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/post/643647769797705728/idk-here-www-instagram-com) [videos](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/post/643644607864963072/lietomelrh-this-video-made-me-feel-something-i) showed up on my dash of Ashton playing drums at a club and I immediately lost my mind and wrote this piece. Hope you all enjoy the just straight up smut.

In retrospect, agreeing to go to a club with Ashton “King of the Party” Irwin has to be Luke’s first mistake. Ashton showed up at Luke’s front door, leaning against the doorframe and grinning at him. Luke blushes at the once over Ashton gives him, raising an eyebrow as he looks at Luke’s ratty sweatpants, the hoodie he’s currently wearing, curls damp from his shower.

“Ash? What are you doing here?”

“Going to the club. What are you doing?” Ashton asks, pushing past Luke and coming into his house. Luke sighs, closing the door behind him.

“Getting ready to watch some TV and cuddle with Petunia,” Luke says, rubbing at his cheek. Ashton watches him, gaze intense. Luke glances away, hoping that the flush on his cheeks will go away.

“It’s Friday night. We’re rock stars! We should be out partying.”

“Maybe I just wanna stay home,” Luke says, stubbornly. Luke wants to pretend that he can put up a fight, that he can win this argument against Ashton. It’s a lie though. He was ready to cave the moment he opened the door to Ashton, faced with the stretch of Ashton’s shirt across his shoulders, his biceps, the way the denim of his jeans are tight around his thighs. Luke wants nothing more than to go out with Ashton, press close to him in a club, feel the heat of his body against Luke’s own. 

“You’re a young, handsome man. You deserve to go out to a club, flirt with some hot girls. Get a blowjob in a bathroom,” Ashton says. Luke swallows, looking away from Ashton.

“Ash, I just wanna spend a quiet night at home.”

“Quiet nights are for Sundays. Fridays are for going out with your friends. Sierra and KayKay will be there,” Ashton says, tone more forceful this time. Luke sighs, his painfully obvious crush on Ashton dictating his every move. Luke never stood a chance.

“Fine. Give me a few to get ready, but if I’m not having fun within the first 30 minutes at the club, I’m leaving.”

“Deal,” Ashton says, triumphant. Luke sighs again, pretending to be put out as he trudges up to his bedroom. He grabs a pair of his leather trousers, a plain white t-shirt and changes his outfit. Luke fluffs his curls in the bathroom mirror, turning to give himself a once over in the mirror before he grabs the little container of gold eyeshadow that he has, tapping some of it onto his eyelids and putting on some pink lipgloss. If he’s forced to go out against his will, the least that he can do is look nice. 

Ashton whistles when Luke comes down the stairs. Luke rolls his eyes, grabbing his phone off the coffee table.

“You look nice.”

“Thank you,” Luke says. He doesn’t miss the way Ashton’s eyes dart to his lips, Ashton licking his own. Luke blushes, following Ashton out the front door, locking it behind him as they head down the driveway and to Ashton’s car.

“So where are we headed?”

“Peppermint Club. Supposed to be a good club. Thought it might be a good change of pace. The girls suggested it,” Ashton says. 

“Well, if the girls suggested it,” Luke mumbles, rubbing his hands on his trousers, sighing. Ashton frowns.

“Will you try to have fun?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll try,” Luke mumbles, looking out the passenger window. The real reason Luke’s a little upset, he thinks, is because he knows that as soon as they walk into the doors of the club, Luke will lose Ashton to the press of the crowd, the roar of attention from them. Luke doesn’t know why Ashton insists on Luke going with him, when he abandons Luke to whoever else is there as soon as he finds more interesting people. 

Luke’s so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he doesn’t notice when they get to the club. It’s loud already, a long line outside and a thumping bass coming from the doors. Luke swallows, glances at Ashton, who’s grinning a little manically.

“Are you sure Ash?”

“It’ll be fun Luke. I promise,” he says, turning off the engine and getting out of the car. Luke sighs, following suit as they go to the front door, Ashton flashing some kind of ID to the bouncer to let them in. 

Luke’s overwhelmed the minute they walk in. There’s too many people, too much noise and Luke stands rooted to the spot, taking deep breaths in and out until he can get his bearings, glancing around until he can spot someone familiar. 

“Luke! Ash said you were coming,” Sierra calls when she sees Luke. She reaches a hand out, tugging him close to her side. Luke lets out a breath, relieved to be with someone he knows here.

“More like forced me to come,” Luke mumbles. Sierra laughs, turning to the bartender and leaning across the bar, using her low cut shirt to draw his attention to her so she can order a cranberry vodka for herself, a tequila for Luke, and a rum and coke for KayKay. She turns to Luke, eyebrow raised.

“What does Ashton like?”

“He can order his own drink when he gets here,” Luke says, irritated that he’s already lost Ashton to a sea of people eager to grab his attention. It fucking figures that Ashton would drag Luke out with him only to abandon him for a more interesting crowd.

Luke’s startled from his moodiness by the feeling of a smaller body squeezing in between him and Sierra.

“Holy shit! Did you see what Ashton’s doing?” KayKay screams over the thumping of the crowd, grabbing her drink from Sierra. She doesn’t give either of them a chance to answer, pointing to the stage as she drags them through the press of the crowd, stopping next to the stage. 

Ashton’s sitting at a drum kit on stage, chatting with the MC while he adjusts the drums, the cymbals. It would figure that Ashton would find the drum kit in the only club in LA with live drums and talk them into letting him play on stage. Ashton grins when he sees the three of them, beckoning them up onto the stage with him. KayKay tugs them up and behind where Ashton is, smiling the whole time, far too innocent to not be working with Ashton in all this. 

“Narcissist. Wants to have everyone’s attention on him even on a night off,” Luke says, bitterness creeping into his tone. Sierra turns her head to Luke, eyebrow raised.

“Not just everyone’s attention. I think there’s one person in mind.”

“Who?”

“I’m not going to tell you if you don’t know,” Sierra says. KayKay laughs, hanging off her girlfriend’s shoulder as she sips her drink, the three of them listening as the MC introduces Ashton, DJ putting some Cardi B song on for Ashton to drum to. Luke can barely make out of the words over the roar of the crowd, the opening notes of Ashton hitting the drums.

It’s painfully obvious from the first hit that Luke isn’t going to be able to focus on the music. Ashton’s captivating to watch play the drums. Luke always forgets. When they perform, Luke’s usually in front of Ashton, unable to see him when he plays. On the occasions that Luke can actually see Ashton during their shows or when they’re recording, he’s too focused on his own playing to really look at Ashton. Now though, he has no excuse to not have the whole of his attention on Ashton.

Ashton’s a beast. He’s sweating already, spinning the drumstick in his right hand as he grabs the cymbal, hitting it hard and fast, before he keeps going on the drums. His legs keep bouncing, denim straining across his thighs, rip in the knee stretching with his movements. His curls are falling into his eyes, sweaty, as he gets the drumstick between his teeth, behind his head, keeps moving his arms hard and fast to keep up the transition of the music, the beat of the song. Luke swallows, tries to drink a little, finding that the straight tequila does nothing to ease the burning in his chest watching Ashton work his magic. He turns his head, making eye contact with Luke and winking as he keeps going, perfectly in time with the song.

Luke can’t focus on anything else in the club right now. He’s hot all over, watching how Ashton moves, the easy way he commands the crowd. He feeds off the energy from them, keeps playing his drums. It’s electrifying being in the audience. Luke gets it now, why everyone is so obsessed with Ashton. He puts on a show like no other, putting his all into hitting the drums. He gets the stick between his teeth again, grinning. Luke can’t take his eyes off the muscles of Ashton’s back, his arms, watching him as he takes a drink of tequila, hoping the hard on he has from watching Ashton isn’t obvious. Luke wants to be the focus of Ashton’s intensity, wants to see if all the rumors about him are true, if Ashton’s as good with his hands in other areas besides drumming.

Ashton finishes, standing up to take a bow, grinning. The crowd cheers for him. Sierra glances over at Luke, shooting him a knowing smirk as KayKay yells her enthusiasm. Luke swallows, face red, glancing away from her gaze.

“How’d you enjoy the show?” Ashton says, leaving the stage and sauntering over to them. He’s grinning, chest heaving from the exertion of drum playing. His curls are plastered to his forehead, shirt damp with sweat. Ashton reaches up, brushing his curls aside. Luke watches the movement, the strain of his bicep on his shirt sleeve, the pull across his chest. Luke’s mouth goes dry. He takes a sip of tequila, hoping to distract himself from Ashton. 

KayKay laughs, “I see why you’re so popular with the ladies. You have very talented hands.” 

“Not just the ladies,” Ashton says. Sierra laughs at that, swatting at Ashton’s arm. Luke swallows, hyper aware of when Ashton’s attention shifts to him. Ashton licks his lips, smirking. Luke shifts, hoping he can hide the hard on he currently has. It’s an open band secret that Ashton fucks around with women and men, but it’s something else entirely to hear Ashton say it out loud. 

“Come on, let’s go somewhere quieter,” Ashton says. Luke nods, letting Ash pull them off away from everyone. Luke stands close to Ashton, pressing against him, holding his hand. Ashton stops in a corner of the club, leaving them a little separated from everyone else. The music is still pounding, but it feels quieter, Ashton turning his attention towards Luke now that they’re alone. 

Ashton steps into Luke’s space. He reaches a hand out, brushing it over Luke’s hip. He snags the glass of tequila from Luke’s hands, taking a sip and wrinkling his nose when he realizes what Luke is drinking. Luke takes the glass back, fingers brushing over Ashton’s skin. He’s warm to the touch, sweaty from the performance earlier. 

“Was I good?” Ashton breathes the words into the space between them. He’s close, lips barely touching Luke’s, noses bumping. The music around them is pulsing, rocking Luke to his core. Luke takes a breath in, hitching when he realizes just how close they are. Luke could lean forward, close the distance between them, taste the salt of Ashton’s skin like this. 

“The crowd loved you.” 

“I’m not asking the crowd, I’m asking you. Was I good?” Ashton whispers again, looking at Luke through half lidded eyes. He takes a step closer to Luke. Luke can feel the heat from Ashton’s body, feels the weight of his hand on Luke’s hip, rubbing his thumb back and forth over a strip of exposed skin. Luke swallows, drains the last of his tequila, trying to boost his confidence. Even if it doesn’t go the way he wants, at least he can always blame the liquor. 

“Why don’t I show you?” Luke says, feeling bold. Ashton grins, edges sharp. He closes the gap between them, pressing his lips to Luke’s, one hand sliding down the back of Luke’s pants to squeeze his ass. Luke moans into the kiss, pressing against Ashton’s body, trading biting kisses with Ashton, gasping into each press. He winds his fingers into Ashton’s hair, tugging him in close, trying to straddle Ashton’s thigh. Ashton tugs his bottom lip between his teeth, until Luke whines, trying to rub himself off on Ashton’s thigh. He feels like a preteen, trying to get some kind of friction from his own trousers as he humps Ashton’s leg, moaning when Ashton smacks his ass. 

“You’re so needy. One touch and you already need to cum. Barely done anything yet,” Ashton says, tugging on Luke’s curls, exposing his neck. Luke moans, grinding down onto Ashton as he bites Luke’s neck, nipping at the skin, the exposed collarbone where Luke’s shirt has slipped down.

“Ash please,” Luke whines as Ashton sucks a bruise on his neck. It thrills Luke a little, how exposed they are in the club, pressed in a dark corner as they keep kissing. Ashton squeezes Luke’s ass, earning another moan from Luke’s lips. 

“What do you want, baby? Use your words,” Ashton says. 

“I want you to touch me. Please,” Luke says, moaning when Ashton runs a hand over Luke’s chest, brushing over his nipple. Ashton does it again, rubbing over Luke’s nipple as he pants, grinding down onto Ashton. Ashton hums, squeezing Luke’s ass.

“Not out here.”

“Where?”

“Bathroom,” Ashton says. He gets his hand out of Luke’s trousers, hand still resting on his ass as he guides Luke towards where the restrooms are. Luke thinks he should care about his first time with Ashton being in a bathroom but he’s too focused on the heat of Ashton’s hand to care.

Ashton gets them through the door of the bathroom, pressing Luke against the door, reaching around him to lock it. He presses kisses to Luke’s lips again, gets his hand down the front of Luke’s trousers palming him through his underwear. Luke moans, tossing his head back, wrapping his arms around Ashton’s shoulders. They exchange kisses for a few moments until Luke rubs his thigh against Ashton’s dick, hears him moan, burying his face into Luke’s neck.

“Wanna suck your dick,” Luke gasps into the space between them, pressing his thigh into Ashton again, just to hear him moan, bite at Luke’s neck.

“Fucking tease,” Ashton says. Luke laughs, flipping their positions, pressing Ashton against the door. He drops to his knees, gripping Ashton’s hips.

“Please. You like it. The game of it all. Look at your show tonight,” Luke teases, squeezing Ashton’s hips. He makes no move to go further, grinning up at Ashton from his position on the floor before glancing back down. Luke hasn’t sucked a dick in ages and certainly not the dick of one of his best friends. He can’t help but feel a little nervous. What if he doesn't live up to the other people Ashton’s been with? What if it’s terrible? 

“I don’t need you really. Maybe I can get off on my own if you’re going to be slow,” Ashton says, teasing. Luke glances up at Ashton through his eyelashes, leaning in close to Ashton’s dick. He breathes out, lips just barely touching the outline of it. The sharp intake of Ashton’s breath, the way his dick twitches gives him away though. 

“Are you sure about that?” Luke says, aiming for flirty and confident. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of Ashton’s boxers and tugs them down. Ashton moans when Luke gets his mouth around the head of Ashton’s dick, sucking lightly on it. Ashton tangles a hand into Luke’s hair and tugs, pressing him closer. Luke chokes a little, eyes watering as he takes more of Ashton’s dick in his mouth. He breathes through his nose, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking again, swirling his tongue around the head, licking the underside of Ashton’s dick. Feeling bold, he runs his hands up Ashton’s thighs, gets his hand around the part he can’t fit into his mouth and twists his wrist. 

“Fuck Luke. Your mouth,” Ashton moans, tightening his hold on Luke’s hair and tugging. Luke moans, eyelids fluttering shut as he keeps sucking, trying to take more of Ashton’s dick, nose brushing against Ashton’s stomach. Ashton’s hips buck up, dick bumping against the back of Luke’s throat at the rough movement. Luke keeps sucking, using his hand to make up for what he can get into his mouth. 

Luke pulls off, trying to catch his breath, glancing up at Ashton. He looks wrecked, chest heaving, gazing at Luke through half lidded eyes. 

“You’re a fucking dream Luke,” he breathes out, just barely above a whisper. Luke’s heart thumps at the praise as he ducks his head down again, takes Ashton back in his mouth. He hollows out his cheeks, sucking as he swirls his tongue around, letting Ashton guide his movements with a hand in his hair. 

“Luke, I’m gonna cum,” Ashton moans out, loosening his hold. Luke doesn’t care, sucking harder, twisting his wrist. Ashton moans, arching back, dick bumping the back of his throat as he cums down Luke’s throat. Luke swallows around the bitter taste, letting Ashton ride out the wave of his orgasm until he’s done, tugging at Luke’s hair to get off of him. 

Luke pulls off Ashton’s dick with a pop, sitting back on his heels and grinning. Ashton huffs, slumped against the door, reaching out to Luke, pulling him to his feet. Ashton cups Luke’s jaw, pulls him in for a kiss that shouldn’t be as sweet as it is considering Luke’s just finished sucking Ashton off.

“Come home with me,” Ashton whispers, kissing Luke again. Luke giggles.

“And what?”

“Let me return the favor.” 

“Is that all?” Luke asks, trying to keep his tone light as his heart pounds. He doesn’t want this to be a one time thing with Ashton, doesn’t think he could survive being used like that. 

“Maybe I’ll make you breakfast in the morning. Talk it out when you’re not drinking tequila on your knees in a bathroom,” Ashton says. Luke laughs, smacking Ashton’s shoulder. 

“Breakfast. I’d like that,” Luke says softly. Ashton smiles, pulling him in for another kiss. 

“Good. I’d love to make it,” Ashton says. He pulls his jeans up, buttoning them. Luke washes his hands in the sink, smiling at Ashton in the mirror’s reflection. Luke’s not sure what it all means, but as Ashton laces their fingers together and tugs them out into the club and towards the door, it feels like  _ something _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
